1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the generation of short electric pulses.
Devices for the generation of short electric pulses typically have a master generator for the generation of base monocycle pulses, wherein a base monocycle pulse can be tapped at the output thereof.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of providing an advanced pulse generator which generates the shortest and most Gaussian-shaped monocycle pulses possible, wherein these are characterized by very low overshoot.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
The object of the invention is a device for the generation of short electric pulses comprising a master generator for the generation of base monocycle pulses in the sub-nanosecond range, wherein a transistor stage is connected behind the master generator.
The invention is a component capable of producing ultra-short electric pulses, a highly sought-after feature in many electrical devices, at an affordable price.